Drowning
by MoonlightatDusk
Summary: He felt empty... like he had just drowned but the world had kept on going...Adam's depression gets worse and worse... Eric tried his best to be supportive but it is driving a wedge between them. A multi-chapter short fanfic that explores the depths of Adam's depression that we saw low-key in season 2. I thought this was a very important issue that I needed to dive into.


**There is just not enough fanfictions for this fantastic show! And especially not for my fave couple. So please enjoy! This ill be a short 5-6 chapter story! **

* * *

Fog engulfed his brain, and no matter how hard he was trying to focus on the scanner in front of him, the beeping sound of it, the feel of random items in his hands... He. Just. Couldn't. He felt numb. A numbness that grew in his brain and slowly spread through his body, like an infection.

"Excuse me?!"

He jolted back into reality with fingers, dazzled in jewelry that was obviously centuries old in its tastelessness, snapping dangerously close to his face.

"What is _wrong _with you?" scoffed a middle aged woman, shaking a bottle of anti- acid pills in front of him.

"Yes M'am?" Adam's soulless voice felt as if it didn't even belong to him.

"I've been _trying_ to ask you if there's a bloody discount on this! Damn it, what a generation. Your brains fried from all that-"

He could take those pills and chuck them across the floor, but that would just end up with him getting fired. He couldtake _her, _and chuck _her-_

"No, M'am. These are not on sale," Adam answered.

The woman scoffed, huffing, before waving her hand callously, "I don't want any of this! How rude."

"You packed your basket all the way to the top," Adam answered, just slightly annoyed.

"I guess you'll just have to _un_pack it then," she turned on her small heels, before clanking out of the shop.

Adam let out a heavy sigh. His knuckles clenched, his knuckles white. This was certainly a feeling. If came down to choosing between the rage and the emptiness, he'd choose the former, hands down. It was familiar. Unlike this emptiness that had invaded his body.

"Fucking twat," he muttered under his breath.

"Adam."

The teen's head jerked up so fast it gave him a cramp in his neck. He looked at his boss, rubbing the back of it with calloused fingers.

"Empty the cart, would you? And… please Adam, she comes here all the time, we can't lose her as a customer. Just… try, okay?"

Adam muttered something that he wasn't even sure he heard, nodded his head, and brought his numb hands to the products overflowing the cart. Hearing a sigh, he turned to look at the dog who was looking up at him from behind the gate. He sighed back, before returning to sorting out the items.

* * *

Eric sat at his dresser, his fingers tentatively holding a makeup brush, as he worked to slowly turn his face into art. This was one of his favorite pastimes. Sitting down and looking at all the colors before him, picking out combinations, moisturizing, plucking his brows… He loved being able to put a little self care into his day. This was something that was his, and no one else could intrude on his private time. Swirling his brush in a neon green, his eyes peeked at the dark phone screen laying next to him.

Adam was supposed to text him soon. Well… at least Eric hoped that it had been implied. Adam had been quiet. And who was he kidding, Adam was always quiet, sometimes not talking to him at all when they were together. But this was different. Usually, Adam's face told Eric all he needed to know. The brute tried so hard to hide it, but his face exposed it all. He couldn't believe he never saw that before, but ever since they had gotten close he realized just how expressive Adam really was. As if his emotions were just begging to be read as their puppet master tried to shove them deep into his closet.

But lately, it was as if there had just been another wall between them. Eric was so proud of himself for being able to connect with Adam, after all this time… and now he had been completely blocked off.

His fingers trembling a bit, he picked up the phone, and bit his lip.

'_Damn you Adam! I'm trying to focus,' _Eric rolled his eyes, as his fingers tapped Adam's name.

_Hey, do you want to come over tonight after your shift? Or I can meet you? LMK. _

Finishing the text, Eric pressed send, before throwing his phone on his bed, and picking up a brush once more.

* * *

A tap woke up Eric, who's head felt groggy from that unexpected nap. Slowly, the boy got up, not yet fully comprehending what's going on. But then he heard it again. The unmistakable sound of a pebble hitting his window.

"Adam?" Eric said quietly, coming up to his window.

To his surprise, the tall brunet was standing there, awkwardly scratching his head. Eric sighed, before opening his window.

"I texted you."

That came out way softer than Eric expected. He was hurt, but seeing Adam always melted his heart… just a little…

"I know." Adam looked down at his shoes, before looking up, "Let me in?"

It was then when Eric saw something. A small glimmer of emotion, on Adam's face, in the way his voice wavered a bit. He extended his hand, as the taller boy jumped up and pulled himself through the window. The two stood there, before Eric took the first step, as he did more often than not, and extend his hand to Adam.

"I want to hold your hand," he said softly.

It had kind of become their thing. A phrase of quiet acceptance. Feeling the roughness of Adam's hand, Eric ran his thumb across, before putting Adam's hand up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it.

Adam's eyes said it all. Tight lips, slightly flared nostrils and furrowed brows… And the way he squeezed Eric's hand back. So hard, yet so fragile.

Eric led them both to sit on his bed.

"You know, I really missed you trying to break my window," Eric said softly, bringing his arm up slowly to stroke Adam's hair.

"I know," Adam answered, jolting Eric a bit.

"What happened? We kind of agreed that we'd hang today and I... was it work?"

"I don't know," Adam sighed, his eyes closing at the feel of his tingling scalp, with Eric's fingers softly rubbing it.

There was silence before Adam pulled himself up, and looked at Eric. That blank stare that told so much.

"I like your makeup. The um… the green. It's nice."

Hearing this emotionally stunted brute give him compliments always made Eric break out into the biggest of smiles.

"T-thanks. Hey, do you want to talk?"

Adam looked at him for a second, before leaning in to kiss Eric's soft lips. He breathed in deep, before prying Eric's mouth open with his tongue, his hot breath intoxicating the slender boy, who all but melted into him.

'_I guess that's a no.'_

But Adam was now touching his neck, his hand firm on the nape... And they should have been talking. But Adam was kissing him, kissing his face, moving his wet mouth down his neck... And they needed to be having a healthy discussion. But Adam's hands skillfully, gracefully in spite of his ruggedness, were undoing the buttons on his shirt. Respecting the expensive fashion that Eric treasured ...And he just couldn't. He couldn't talk as Adam pulled back, his eyes dark with lust, taking his hand and placing it on his giant, straining cock.

"Please, _please_… touch me," Adam quietly breathed into his mouth, applying pressure through Eric's hand.

And that's what Eric did. Because the spell that this dummy had on him was so strong, the dizziness he felt just from smelling Adam's cologne, from feeling his chiseled cheekbone under his thumb.

_God...those cheekbones. They were his kryptonite. _

Sliding his fingers under Adam's jeans, he gripped the weeping cock into his strong, slender hand, stroking the hot member, feeling precum side between his fingers.

Adam threw his head back, a guttural moan escaping him.

"E-Eric," his cheeks burned at his own stutter, his mouth open, drool running down his chin.

Eric kissed him, hard. And moved to the floor, to quickly engulf the intimidatingly-large member into his mouth.

"F-fuck," Adam felt his head buzzing, a small smile creeping up on his face.

Eric took in as much as if could, setting his spit travel down the rest of Adam's shaft, stroking it. His tongue traveled up and down the hot memver, licking it, sucking the life out of Adam. He felt a strong hand holding his head. He hesitated before bringing his saliva drenched fingers from Adam's dick, traveling down,past his balls, feeling Adam's breath hitch, and gently guiding his hot fingers to Adam's ass.

He felt the brunet tense, before his hand brought Eric's head away from his dick. Eric looked up, seeing Adam's face scrunch up.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just I thought after last-"

Adam just shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. Eric saw the tension in Adam's gaunt face, softening his gaze.

"It's alright, I won't do it. Just relax, let me make you feel good. It's okay," Eric rested his hand on Adam's thigh, giving it a soft squeeze.

Adam succumbed to the pleasure for a few seconds before pulling Eric's face away again, but this time, guiding him up, onto the bed.

Their mouths connected once more, this time deeper, more aggressive. Adam growled into Eric, climbing on top of him. His hands traveled over Eric's smooth, silky skin, marveling in the sensation against his own coarse finger tips. For a moment he was lost, disconnecting from the man below him, his eyes closed. In a few seconds he was slammed back into reality when Eric groaned his name, buckling his hips into Adam.

"Come on," Eric whispered, a smile on his face, "Fuck me, Adam."

Adam gulped, seeing his partner so disheveled below him, taking his own dick, and stroking it roughly. In contrast, shaky fingers desperately searched for a small bottle that Eric kept tucked between his bed and the floor.

"Fuck me," Eric moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Adam leaned down, and placed a small kiss on Eric's lips, before inserting his lubed finger into the tight heat.

"Oh God, Adam… Yes, yes," Eric moaned with each finger thrust, hungry for the dick that he felt pulsing against his thigh.

When he had reduced Eric to a complete mess, who couldn't utter more than a continuous "_Fuck me_", he slipped his fingers out, and taking a condom out of his jacket, thrown carelessly on the bed.

"Eric," Adam's tone was commanding, but he said nothing as his favorite eyes fluttered open, looking deep into his.

He wanted to say it, but he was terrified. So instead, he chose to guide his tip into Eric's asshole, both of them gasping in pleasure. Adam couldn't hold it. But Eric didn't mind. So the taller boy pounded him, pounded him straight into the mattress, his muscular stomach tensing, giving Eric a wonderful show.

"Fuck , Adam, you're amazing."

Adam just buried his face in Eric's neck, continually thrusting like an animal, wildly buckling his hips, wanting to get burrowed as deep into Eric as possible. The taller man's face contorted in pleasure as he felt the tightness around his dick, and Eric's lips sloppily kissing his neck.

"You're so fucking amazing," Eric whispered.

And with that, they both came with a groan, their eyes fluttering shut before they were looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Adam got off of Eric, and turned on his back, almost curling into himself. Eric sighed softly at the loss of heat, before scooting closer to Adam and enveloping him.

"It's okay... whatever it is you can talk to me," Eric pleaded.

"No, I can't."

Eric softly kissed Adam's shoulder, but felt the other boy recoil.

Adam swiftly got up, and began to put on his clothes.

"W-wait we were going to watch that movie remember?"

"Don't really feel like it. I gotta go."

'_Really? Fucking prick,' _Eric shook his head, looking down at his hands, his thumbs battling each other, a bit too harshly.

Adam quickly got dressed, refusing to look at Eric, his cheeks burning.

"I...I'm sorry," the brunet mumbled before rushing out the door.

As Eric heard hurried footsteps down the stairs, the confused muffled voices of his parents, he clenched his eyes, willing himself not to cry. He had spent way too much time on it to let it go to waste. With a trembling sigh, he reached for his phone and typed out another message.

_Hey, Otis. You home?_


End file.
